


Wanna Wash You

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Caretaking, Community: angst_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, community: hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's had a horrible day and Adam always makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Wash You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Hurt/Comfort bingo card: Taking care of somebody and my Angst bingo card: Memories. Haven't posted in a while so I hope you enjoy!

Tommy walked through Adam’s door, slipping his shoes off as he ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long day at the hospital visiting his sister and newborn niece. He couldn’t handle all the family members coming together. They hadn’t done that since his dad passed and it was still very tough to talk about. His mother always seemed so frail when his dad was mentioned. He could still remember how it felt to sit in that hospital room, what his dad looked like hooked up to all those machines; _a final memory_ , he used to murmur to himself when he was alone.

Walking into the den, he saw Adam on the couch, book in one hand and a glass of tea in the other. He shuffled over and face planted onto the couch between Adam and the cushions. He sighed when he felt the soft stroking of Adam’s hand combing his hair. He remembered the first time they did this; laid out on the couch together, Adam stroking his hair while reading a book, lulling Tommy to sleep with his soft strokes. He had good memories. Most of them involving Adam.

“You okay, baby? How’s Lisa?” Adam asked. Tommy felt him shift and them heard his book being set on the table before Adam laid down further on the couch bringing Tommy to lay on top of him.

“She’s fine. Bridget is beautiful and I’m an uncle,” Tommy mumbled into Adam’s chest, turning his head and running his fingers along the small patch of skin exposed from Adam’s shirt riding up a little bit. He relished in the shiver it gave Adam when Tommy ran his calloused index finger along the soft skin of his hipbone, a place he knew Adam hated being touched, but always let Tommy.

Tommy remembered the first time he’d touched Adam there. Adam squirmed for more than five minutes before Tommy had finally gotten fed up and told Adam to stop fucking squirming so much, that Tommy liked to touch him there, that he loved feeling everything that was Adam, even the parts on his body that Adam felt uncomfortable with.

“You tired? You wanna take a shower? I’ll wash your hair for you?” Adam suggested, pushing Tommy into a sitting position before he could protest, and then lifting him up while Tommy wrapped his arms and legs around Adam.

The first time Adam had done that, it had been a joke and Tommy had laughed it off, knowing Adam wouldn’t do it again. That was until they’d finally laid their shit bare and Adam had picked Tommy up like that again, but it wasn’t a joke that time, it was a point made that it was time to go into the bedroom to finish what had been started in the little kitchenette at a hotel at some place in Europe. Tommy had been carried like that ever since and he loved every minute of it, loved that Adam was strong enough to make it seem like Tommy weighed no more than a feather.

“Gonna wash me, fuck me, then put me to bed?” Tommy asked into Adam’s neck, nipping the skin there while running a hand through Adam’s hair, loving that all the product was out of it, leaving it soft and fluffy.

Adam walked up the stair, shifting Tommy’s body as he took each step, making Tommy squeeze Adam’s hips harder. “Maybe,” Adam said, walking into the bathroom and placing Tommy on his feet.

Tommy started stripping his clothes off, lifting his shirt from his chest and dropping it in the pile to lay with his jeans and socks already on the floor. He remembered the first time he and Adam took a shower together. It was a quick washing of their bodies, but there had been more touching and stroking that washing. One of them – he couldn’t remember because all he’d been thinking about at the time was getting Adam’s dick down his throat – turned the cold water on instead of the hot and they both jumped apart, squealing like girls.

Adam pulled Tommy out of the memory by kissing his lips softly and running his hands down Tommy’s chest. “Get in the shower, I’ll be right back. I have something for you.” Placing another soft kiss to Tommy’s lips, Adam left the bathroom while Tommy slipped into the shower, turning it on to as hot as Adam liked it and then put his head underneath the spray. He placed his hands on the wall and dropped his head, watching as the water cascaded down his face, pulling his hair in its path.

He felt Adam’s arms wrap around him and then something soft rub over his skin. He moaned out contently when he felt Adam’s hands run over his back and then the softness was back, but it felt slicked up a little bit. He turned his head and noticed the loofa he’d brought over when he’d first started staying at Adam’s on a regular basis. Adam had said that it was too girly and he didn’t want it in his shower, but Tommy had changed his mind after he’d rubbed it all over Adam’s skin while Adam thrust his length down Tommy’s throat.

Tommy spread his legs wider to let Adam get closer. He was turned around and then pressed against the shower wall as Adam worked the loofa over his chest, then dropped it when Tommy ran the pad of his thumb over Adam’s nipple, feeling it harden underneath his touch. He loved how easy Adam was for him.

Adam was done talking after that, never one to say much during sex other than soft words of endearment that had Tommy blushing like a virgin every time he whispered into Tommy’s ear about how beautiful he was, how tight he was around Adam’s dick, and how much Adam loved him. Tommy loved having sex with Adam. The soft and slow sex was the best, but he did like it when Adam got into his possessive mood where he’d bend Tommy over and fuck him hard and fast, dirty mouth talking into Tommy’s ear about how hot and wet and open he was around Adam’s dick, how he loved it when Tommy clenched down around him right before his orgasm hit. Tommy just loved it.

Adam got a hand between Tommy’s thighs, hefting one of Tommy’s thighs around his waists as he worked a finger into Tommy’s hole, stretching open slowly. Tommy’s head hit the wall when he felt a second finger slide in after the first. He loved being teased, but he loved it even more when Adam just went for it, loving and slow, with little prep and little teasing. When Adam hit that spot inside Tommy that made his vision swim, Tommy’s back arched off of the wall and he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, pushing back against the two fingers invading his ass.

“Adam,” Tommy moaned when he felt Adam touch that spot in him again. He pulled Adam closer, raising his chin and looking up at Adam through his long eyelashes. He knew Adam loved that, loved that Tommy was the picture of innocence during sex unless you heard him talk. He remembered the first time they had sex and Adam came twice just with Tommy jerking him off and talking into his ear about all the things he wanted Adam to do to him. It was safe to say that that night, hand jobs weren’t the only thing given out.

Adam kissed Tommy, licking into his mouth and chasing Tommy’s taste while Tommy clung to Adam, giving him total control as he rode out all the feelings Adam was giving to him. When Adam pulled his fingers out of Tommy’s ass, Tommy lifted his other leg in a small jump and wrapped both legs around Adam’s waist, feeling the blunt head of Adam’s dick right over his hole, just teasing slightly before Adam pushed in.

Tommy’s head fell back against the wall again, creating a loud thunk before he closed his eyes and felt more of Adam’s dick being pushed inside of him. He forgot all about his day, all about how shitty of a mood he was in until his niece was born; all he could think about was Adam’s dick going impossibly deeper while his body took it, stretching to the max and trying to breathe all at once.

“Fuck, so tight, so gorgeous, damn baby,” Adam mumbled as he started pulling out of Tommy and then thrusting back in, setting a rhythm of slow and steady as he wrapped a hand around Tommy’s dick.

Tommy cried out when Adam did his fancy little twist at the end, smearing pre-come all over the head of Tommy’s dick. Tommy didn’t know whether to thrust into Adam’s hand or back onto his cock, so he just rode out the rhythm, remembering the first time Adam fucked him against a wall. It had been messy to say the least; lube all over the walls more so than in or even on Tommy, cum on the floor where Tommy’s cum had dripped off of Adam’s chest, and clothes everywhere.

Adam groaned and started sucking on Tommy’s neck, bringing the blood to the surface and creating a mark that Tommy would wear proudly. A few more thrusts, Adam calling out Tommy’s name, and pumping Tommy’s dick and they were both coming at the same time, limbs shaking and breath hitching as Tommy felt the first stream of come shoot into his ass. The first time he’d felt that, he was so embarrassed that he didn’t look Adam in the eye for three days. They’d been drunk and forgot to put on a condom.

Adam pulled his soft dick out of Tommy and then turned Tommy around, pulling his back to Adam’s chest while he grabbed the soap and ran it over Tommy’s body, not even giving him time to come back down from his orgasm before he was washing both of their hair and rinsing before turning the water off and getting out of the shower to wrap a towel around Tommy’s waist.

He walked Tommy into the bedroom, and laid him down on the bed while he grabbed both towels and dried their hair before dropping them to the floor. Tommy remembered the first time he’s slept in a bed with Adam. They just finished watching a horror movie that Tommy picked out and had fallen asleep spooning each other. When they woke up with Tommy’s head on Adam’s chest, arms tightly wrapped around Adam, they mutually -- and by mutually, they just didn’t give a fuck -- decided that that was how they’d fall asleep for most of the rest of the tour.

“Mmm, I love you,” Tommy whispered, almost to sleep shortly afterwards.

“Love you, too,” he heard Adam say before sleep took him over.

If there was one thing Tommy loved about being Adam’s boyfriend, it was that he had a lot of firsts and great memories with him that he’ll never forget. And one thing that made each day with Adam even better was that he just couldn’t wait to make new memories with him in their future.


End file.
